


Inside the outside

by vonvamp



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Eating Disorders, M/M, Mental Health Issues, One Shot, Past Drug Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonvamp/pseuds/vonvamp
Summary: Klaus should tell Dave, but today is not that day. One shot
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Inside the outside

He felt numb.  
There was no other way to describe the sensation, akin to cement flowing where blood once ran. The heels of his feet pressed into the cool tiles of the the Academy bathroom, supporting him, a harsh contrast to his body temperature. It was almost grounding. Almost. 

Support. Supporting.. To be supported?  
He laughed his own train of thought despite himself, leaning his forehead against the porcelain bowl in front of him.  
Maybe if he received familial support this wouldn't be happening to him. Maybe, just maybe, if he were to be embraced as opposed to written off as an addict, an addict who can take care of his own mistakes he wouldn't have spiralled. 

Klaus Hargreeves wasn't bulimic. He did not binge eat, but he was not underweight. He was not anorexic.  
In his darkest moments he cursed himself for not being able to fit the criteria. He couldn't control his powers, nor his body. 

Brushing his hand over his lips, soft skin meeting the time calloused flesh of his knuckles he sighed.  
"What will I tell Dave.."  
He flushed the toilet. 

He stood, the grounding support of the toilet gone as his heart strained under pressure.  
It was a fluttering, almost dancing sensation that allowed for panic to spread like a virus (or a drug, he thought) under his skin. 

Smoothing down his blouse he took a shuddering breath, he would never recover. Drugs gave way to a new coping mechanism and he was undecided which he loathed more.  
Once again, he will regain his composure and pretend like this never happened.

Musing over his options, Klaus ran the cold tap and splashed water over his face. He will not dissociate when he has a man much stronger, much more beautiful than himself arriving in an hour. 

He doesn't know what Dave sees in him.  
He stares at his complexion. Water droplets now outlined his blotchy skin, bloodshot eyes rimmed with seemingly permanent smudged eyeliner... Or are they just dark circles? 

A deep sigh passes his lips. Makeup will mask the damage. He will not allow the deep crawling of his emotions to reach the surface of his skin.  
He leaves the bathroom, thinking of an outfit to wear on his date. A skirt, perhaps.  
He will not tell Dave today.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick little one shot, i never saw myself writing anything (didn't even proofread it lmao) if you like it, let me know!


End file.
